Cameras are becoming more prevalent in aircraft to allow better visibility to cabin crew, enhance security, and protect airlines from out-of-context social media mobile phone video clips. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are currently the preferred lighting choice for use in aircraft. LEDs are typically used in aircraft with light intensities less than 100% of the LEDs full intensity capability; such diminished light intensities are typically achieved by quickly pulsing the LEDs between on states (where the LEDs are powered) and off states (where the LEDs receive no power or less power than the on states) by utilizing pulse-width modulation (PWM) frequencies for the LEDs. Flashing of LEDs at the PWM frequencies is imperceptible to humans as the flashing of the LEDs occurs quicker than the flicker fusion frequency of human vision so that a consistently lit environment is perceived. Such flashing of the LEDs, however, can cause problems with cameras taking photos or video inside the aircraft cabin as the camera refresh rate can be out-of-synch with the LED flashes. Currently, camera systems onboard aircraft are susceptible to flicker artifacts, rolling shutter (e.g., aliasing), and black frames (e.g., where LEDs are off during image acquisition) caused by camera image acquisition capturing some images when the LEDs are in off states. Even worse, as the LEDs dim to a low percentage (e.g., in an on state for 10% a PWM cycle and then in an off state for 90% of the PWM cycle), the likelihood of acquiring an image while the LEDs are in an on state is low, despite the fact that human eyes may perceive constant light.